


Training Camp Buddies

by liamdoesmcpe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Shiratorizawa Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamdoesmcpe/pseuds/liamdoesmcpe
Summary: Shiratorizawa Training Camp buddies! Hinata was give an chance to sleepover for a night. What will happen?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Training Camp Buddies

Hinata's POV

Ushijima-san let me stay in the night at the training camp because he said that it was dangerous to go home this late at night. He told me that he will be putting me in a room with the others. 

"Goshiki, Hinata will sleep in your room tonight along with the others. Make him feel comfortable." Ushijima said and Goshiki nodded. 

"Thank you Ushijima-san!" I hugged him. 

"You're welcome, good night."he said and went back to his room. 

Goshiki lead me to the room and I saw Tsukishima, Kindaichi, Kunimi, Kogane and Hyakuzawa. Oh man! This will be a fun sleepover! 

"What in the world are you doing here?!" Tsukishima asked me. 

"Ushijima-san let me sleep here since it's dangerous to go home this late at night." I replied and he just sighed. 

I fixed my things and got my bed in place. I already showered and ate with Tendou-san, Ushijima-san and Semi-san earlier. They were really fun to be with! They even gave me tips and pointers about the nationals. I lied down and pulled my phone and texted Kenma. 

'I get to sleep in the Shiratorizawa training camp! Thanks to Ushijima-san!' I texted Kenma. 

'That's great at least you'll be safe instead of going home late' Kenma replied. 

It's too quiet in here. Everyone's just on their phones. I need to do something! 

"Hey guys let's play!" I said. 

"What?" Tsukishima said. 

"It's too quiet for a sleepover! Let's have fun!" 

"Hinata we're all tired from today! Aren't you tired too ball boy?" Tsukishima said. 

"Well, it's a bit quiet in here and I thought we could all do a little bonding." I smiled. "I brought UNO Cards!" I showed them the cards. 

"That's a great idea Hinata!" Kogane said. 

"I'd rather sleep to have energy tomorrow." Goshiki said and covered his face with a pillow. 

"Whats the matter Goshiki? Afraid of a little card game?" Kunimi called him and smirked. Goshiki instantly shot up and snatched the cards from my hands. 

"Let's play!" he said and shuffled the cards. 

"Alright!" Kogane cheered. 

\---  
"Uno!" Goshiki yelled and put down his card. Kunimi glared at him. When it was Kunimi's turn, he smirked. Kindaichi had a worried look. What's happening? 

"Kunimi...." Kindaichi trailed. 

"Plus 4, ace." Kunimi provoked him. 

"Fuck you!" Goshiki yelled at him and got 4 more cards. It was my turn now, I put a cancel card down and Tsukishima looked at me angrily. 

"You shrimp!" he barked. 

"What?! It's part of the game!!" I hid behind Hyakuzawa. 

"Is he always like this when he's scared?" Hyakuzawa asked Tsukishima and he just sighed and nodded. 

"Uno!" Kindaichi yelled. He's gonna win for sure. We have special cards written 'Do a dare or draw 25' courtesy of Tsukishima. Kogane was unlucky because he was landed a card like that one. We also agreed that we get to dare the loser. 

"Kogane! Dare or draw 25?!" I asked him. 

"I like a challenge so I choose dare!" he said. The others looked at each other as if they were planning something. Hey! They didn't include me on this one!

"Call Futakuchi-san and ask him a stupid question." Kunimi said. 

"Seriously?! At 10 pm? He's asleep by now because they have exams tomorrow." Kogane said. 

"You can always draw 25 but if you lose we get to dare you either way." Kindaichi said. 

"I hate you guys!" he grabbed his phone and called his senpai. 

"Don't forget to put it in speaker." Goshiki said. 

3rd Person's POV

Kogane called his senpai on speaker. Futakuchi was peacefully sleeping im his room when his phone rang. He got up and answered it. 

"What Kogane?!" he asnwered. 

"I have a question Futakuchi-senpai." 

"What is it?" 

"Uhm.......uhhhh,, if two vegans were fighting is it still considered beef?" Kogane asked. On the other line, Futakuchi lost it and quickly ended the call. 

"You're in big trouble." Kindaichi laughed. They all played more until it was Kindaichi who was landed the special card. 

"Dare." he says.

"Call Iwaizumi-san and ask him if there's something between him and Oikawa-san." Tsukishima said. 

"You noticed it too?!" Kogane gasped. 

"I think they're dating, it's oretty obvious though." Goshiki said. 

"Yeah, my senpais said that those two were together since their first year." Hyakuzawa said. 

"I don't know about you Kindaichi but if I were you I would be calling them right now." Kunimi said and Kindaichi got his phone. 

"Hello?" Iwaizumi picked up. 

"Hello Iwaizumi-san I have a question for you-" Kindaichi was cut off when they heard another voice. 

"Iwa-chan! I'm ready for round two!!" a voice was heard from the other line. Everyone sat there with a poker face on. Iwaizumi was on speaker and they were all sure as hell that Oikawa was the person who said that. 

"Well that answers our question." Kunimi said. 

"Now's not a good time Kindaichi, call me tomorrow instead. Bye!" Iwaizumi quickly ended the call. 

"O-oh god our senpais are fucking......" Kindaichi trailed. 

"I knew it!!" Kunimi punched the air. 

"It's okay, Daichi-san and Suga-san is also in a relationship!" Hinata happily said. 

"Dumbass!! Keep that mouth of yours shut!!" Tsukishima covered Hinata's mouth. 

"It's okay, Tendou-san is still working on Ushiwaka." Goshiki said. 

"Really??" Hinata's eyes sparkled. 

"Yeah, it's kinda funny how oblivious Ushijima-san is all the time." Goshiki said. 

"Yeah he does." Tsukishima said. "I noticed it to." 

Hinata's phone rang and he saw it his sister calling him on video chat. He answered it along with the others so they could greet his sister. 

"Hello Natsu! These are my buddies from ttaining camp!" he showed the others. 

"Aww she's so cute!" Kindaichi awed. 

"Ooh! Onii-chan is that Turnip Head-chan?" Natsu asked referring to Kindaichi. 

"Turnip head? Yes that's me! You're so cute!! ARGHH!!" Kindaichi said. 

"Stop acting like a weirdo!" Kunimi slapped his back. 

"Hello! I am Goshiki!" Goshiki snatched Hinata's phone. 

"Woah easy there ace you might scare the little sunshine with your face." Kunimi laughed at him. 

"Kunimi!!!!" he tackled Kunimi. 

"Hello little Hinata! I'm Kogane!" Kogane said. 

"Wow! You have cool hair!" Natsu pointed. 

"I'm Hyakuzawa, hello!" Hyakuzawa waved. 

"You're the really really really tall guy that Onii-chan told me about! The 200 cm guy!" Natsu said. Hinata showed Tsukishima and Natsu gasped making Tsukishima a bit surprised at the little girl's reaction. 

"You're the grumpy guy on Onii-chan's team!!" Natsu smiled. 

"Yeah you're right about that." Tsukishima said. 

"Onii-chan told me you were dating the rooster guy!" Natsu said which made Tsukishima jumped. 

'HOW THE HELL DID HINATA KNEW ABOUT ME AND KUROO?!' Tsukishima thought. 

"Th-That's enough Natsu! We will go to sleep now, good night!" Hinata ended the video chat. Tsukishima was looking at him like he wants to kill him. 

"Listen here you little shit, keep that mouth of yours shut or I swear to God I will sew your mouth closed!" Tsukishims whispered to him and Hinata nods. 

"You will never become a great ace!" Kunimi told Goshiki.

"Fuck you!!" Goshiki took his pillow and slammed it on Kunimi. 

"PILLOW FIGHT!!!" Hinata screamed. Everyone took their pillows and hit one another. Goshiki and Kunimi was the only serious ones about it while the others were doing it for fun. They were very loud at the moment. Hinata was jumoing around everyone while Tsukishima tries to fight back with Kogane and Kindaichi's hits on him. Hyakuzawa was being careful not to hit anyone super hard. The whole room was a mess and all of them were loud. 

"Take that Kunimi!" Goshiki hit him with a pillow on his face. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE?!" the door opened revealing an angry Semi. 

"S-Semi-san!" Goshiki stutters. 

10 minutes ago...... 

Semi yawned and turned his phone off. He had a really long day and wanted to rest. 

"Fuck you!" he heard a voice. 

"What the hell? It's midnight!" he got up. "Shirabu! Wake up!" 

"What?" Shirabu sleepily asked him. 

"Where's the noise coming from?" he asked. 

"I don't know but I don't caare." Shirabu says and went back to sleep.

Semi got out of his dorm room and walked on the hallway. He doesn't care if it's midnight or in the afternoon because he just wants to sleep. 

"Take that Kunimi!" he heard a voice coming from the room of the first years. 

-present-

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE?!" Semi shouted. The first years just stared at him looking dumbfounded. The room was a mess. 

"IT'S FUCKING MIDNIGHT! ALL OF YOU SHOULD BE SLEEPING RIGHT NOW!! WHY SRE YOU GUYS HAVING A PILLOW FIGHT?!" Semi scolded at them.

"You think he's angry because we didn't invite him to the pillow fight?" Hinata whispered to Kindaichi and Tsukishima slapped his back. 

"Goshiki, I expected better from you." Semi said while giving Goshiki a glare.

"S-S-Semi-san! I-I'm so sorry!!" Goshiki said. 

"You all are in big trouble! Clean this room! It's a mess! I will not get out of this room without seeing all of you asleep even if it means watching you the whole night!" Semi shouted at them and they all fixed the mess. They went to their respective beds and started sleeping. 

'Fuck! We're in big trouble!' Goshiki thought. 

"Wait for your punishment tomorrow." Semi said before closing the door. 

'Crap we're all gonna die!' they all thought. 

\------

"20 laps around the court!" Goshiki shouted and they all ran around the court. 

"Why are they running?" Tendou asked. 

"Semi-san made them run as punishment for being loud last night." Shirabu said. 

"That's a mom for you." Tendou muttered.


End file.
